Portable devices such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices are becoming increasingly more common. Wireless devices are popular due to their portability, convenience, and ease of use. In addition, wireless devices have increasingly become part of everyday life, providing multiple functions and services such as wireless communication, location-based services, email, media content playback, electronic calendaring, Web-based applications, and many other functions and services that are available whenever convenient for a user. Some wireless devices may also include mapping systems and/or be configured with GPS (Global Positioning System) that facilitate a user of a device determining a current location or street address, getting directions to another location, and/or viewing a map of the surrounding area.
However, not all portable devices or cellular telephones are currently equipped with GPS capabilities and users typically have to purchase and carry an additional device in order to use GPS services. Additionally, GPS mapping may not always be accurate and may not be updated frequently enough. As a result, a GPS device may direct a user to a point of interest, such as a restaurant, which has moved or gone out of business, or may direct a user to the main entrance of a shopping mall when the actual location of a store that the user is wanting to find may be far away from the main entrance.